Fantasma
by SlyAnna
Summary: No dirá que vio una sombra desaparecer y creyó escuchar una voz. No confesará que está por todas partes.


**Aclaraciones: Stranger Things, sus personajes y trama, no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Fantasma**

 _No dirá que vio una sombra desaparecer y creyó escuchar una voz. No confesará que está por todas partes._

.

.

.

La puerta estaba cerrada y las luces de su habitación apagadas. Contemplaba las figuras con forma de estrellas y planetas brillar en el techo. El silencio habría sido absoluto de no ser por las delicadas vibraciones que el viento provocaba en su ventana.

Solo y con sus pensamientos, comenzó a repasar su día, en la calma que ofrecía la oscuridad. Había sido un día tan colorido y divertido como el anterior. La escuela se había vuelto un lugar menos hostil desde que Taylor dejó de molestarlo. Y desde el regreso de Will, todo volvió a su eje, a un orden natural. Por la tarde, las horas se consumían rápidamente estando los cuatro juntos, jugando despreocupados, riendo, intercambiando opiniones de comics y libros.

Pero había algo, algo más, que no tenía planeado decir. Una conversación que evitaba tener con su hermana y su grupo de amigos. No es como si Mike ignorara esa sensación de vacío, ese pequeño hueco que se había abierto en su pecho y con el que comenzó a convivir. No estaba dispuesto a compartir con el resto que en más de una ocasión, creyó ver su sombra doblar los pasillos o que escuchó su voz tranquila hacerle una pregunta.

Ella siempre se colaba en su mente sin importar las circunstancias. Se hacía presente en las mañanas con el sabor de la leche y el aroma que desprendían los waffles a la hora del desayuno. Sentía sus manos aferrarse a su cintura durante las tardes de paseo en bicicleta y la falta de ese peso extra en el asiento de atrás, le era sumamente amarga. Sus pasos lo acompañaban en las caminatas por el bosque con el crujir de las hojas. Su ausencia hacía del sótano un lugar incompleto.

En ocasiones, cuando jugaba con sus amigos, en un ambiente de historias y personajes fantásticos, se quedaba viendo brevemente con melancolía el lugar donde solía estar su escondite. Afortunadamente, Dustin hacía uno de sus comentarios graciosos, reemplazando la fugaz melancolía con risas escandalosas que eran amortiguadas por la puerta y las paredes.

Creía que sus pequeños silencios opacaban un poco la alegría de quienes lo rodeaban. Y es que hasta hubo veces donde la miró fijamente para que su imagen se evaporara y viera a otra niña en su lugar. Siempre esperando encontrarla de vuelta cada vez que bajaba al sótano o salía a la calle.

Al principio, solía preguntarse si en realidad había muerto y la idea lo angustiaba, pero no tanto como la posibilidad de que estuviese en el otro lado, sola y sin manera de volver. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era horrible y lo desesperaba. Pero decidió hacer a un lado las preguntas, aceptando que éstas no tendrían respuesta.

Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y cerró los ojos, esperando que sus pensamientos lo liberaran y dejaran descansar. Inevitablemente, siempre que iba a dormir, daba un pequeño vistazo a los recuerdos de las increíbles aventuras que compartieron, temiendo que con el paso del tiempo, sus rasgos se fueran volviendo borrosos y el sonido de su voz se alejara hasta apagarse totalmente. Pero comprendió, que a pesar de ni siquiera tener una foto suya, nunca olvidaría. Porque Eleven desapareció, pero se llevó con ella una parte de él. Eleven desapareció, pero estaba en todas partes.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! No sé si habrá alguien leyendo esto. Estoy un poco insegura. Personalmente, la serie me encantó por varios motivos y sentí ganas de desarrollar un poco el "después" de Mike con respecto a la ausencia de Eleven. Quería que sea corto y darle un toque de drama, pero sin perder la dulzura que envuelve a estos personajes infantiles. Espero haberlo logrado. Escribí este One-Shot con mucho cariño. Me encantaría saber tu opinión si has llegado hasta aquí. Espero y me la compartas :)

Un beso y gracias por la lectura.

P.D. Escribí escuchando "I don't want to spoil the party" de The Beatles. Tiene una pequeña similitud.


End file.
